Teardrops of a Rose
by GravityVanel14
Summary: 'Ruby and I...we can't soothe each other.' Three years after her life was destroyed, Yang is given one more chance to recover her life and save a withering rose. But no one had ever told her that all roses were born to blossom and bloomed to perish...[Rated T for Blood, violence, torture, drinking and drug addiction] (Three-Shot/With epilogue so four-shot...)


**A/N: ****I successfully passed my semester exams (Achievement! Cause I hate P.E. and Science) and YAY~ So three shot story thing to celebrate! :)**

**Don't hate me for this. Or love me. You can hate me for this. I don't care anymore. And yes, I write 'Depressing' stories because I freakin' can.**

**Also, stupid line thingies. It messed this up, so I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

_Teardrops of a Rose_

_Part 1:_

_Teardrops_

_'For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passions._

_It must be this way  
To weary of life and deceptions.'_

There was never a secret between them.

Growing up together led them to having one of the strongest bonds any pair of siblings could have. They always had each other's back and could each help each other through life's many challenges. During hard times, the siblings relied on each other. Because of this bond, the two trusted each other with anything; even with the most embarrassing secret they had.

Obviously, there was no lies in their relationship.

That is, there wasn't any before.

The first thing she noted was her younger sister's behavior. Her sister was never one to ditch school, so it was a surprise when she didn't show up. She claimed that she had accidentally fallen asleep when she came to fetch something from their dorm. Not only was that a weak excuse, but she wouldn't do that. After a long time of scolding, she apologized and claimed it would never happen again.

She lied once more. At first, it was ditching the last period of the day, now it was ditching school completely. She would leave before dawn and arrive a few minutes before the sunset. Now, the girl was clever. She fooled her teammates into thinking that their professor made her practice harder (She even provided his signature! How she got it? No clue.) but her sister was not fooled. The idea was outright foolish and she had yet to figure out how her teammates believed her.

Afterwards, her lie was exposed. It turned out the professor never gave permission and the girl never said a word about practice to him.

Thankfully, she didn't get expelled. Her team lost trust after this occurred. However, she never did learn her lesson. She continued ditching school.

Soon, she began to arrive a few hours before dawn. She was sneaky, but her sister caught her trying to creep in. She never did confront her about it.

The little times she did get to see her was when she was downright tired. Black bags could be found under her eyes as she yawned. This didn't stop her from forcing herself to look energetic during the times her team saw her. For her sake, everyone pretended to believe her.

The second semester of their second year then began and the title of leader was removed from her. Her partner received it, much to the younger girl's devastation.

She didn't act like it affected her, but she knew it did. Even her partner seemed to have a painful expression about it.

Finally, she decided to think about it. Her sister ditching school, arriving late and leaving early, seeming exhausted...what did she do? This was all too sudden! Maybe there was a bad influence involved? Or was she going through a teenage rebellion stage? She shuddered at the thought. It had to be that!

Something nagged at the back of her mind that there was more to the story...

Something very wrong.

Very, very wrong.

Her sister was never like this or hinted towards becoming. No, not the sweet innocent rose her sister was. It must be a teenage rebellion phase.

Because Yang never thought Ruby led a double life...

_A life she kept hidden from view..._

_In which she struggled with her own demons..._

_Alone..._

Until she saw the bruises.

They coated her skin in black and purple colors, red being the recent. She never noticed how her sister trembled and shivered at the smallest touch. Or her weird habit of sleeping flat on her stomach, even though she never liked it.

Watching her sleep made Yang wonder, what exactly happened? Where did she go? Why does she have bruises? Who's behind all of this?

She finally decided to confront her about it.

But the opportunity never came because;

Ruby Rose went missing the same day.

* * *

Silver eyes fluttered open as a small yawn escaped their owner's lips. _'Three beautiful years, eh?'_ She thought bitterly. Indeed, it had been three long and painful years since she had been left to rot. Even if it was a long time ago, that never stopped her from thinking about it. There was no point in thinking about the past, though.

All that was left now was a broken future.

Since she had waken up earlier than usual, she decided to get ready for what a certain someone had in store: A day of _fun. _

She stood up from the misery that she called a bed and limped towards the small bathroom. Her leg had yet to recover from the blow it received, making it harder to walk. Slamming the door open, she stepped into the cold room and sighed.

It was a really small bathroom. It still had room for an appropriate shower place (thank God!) and a sink. The walls were pure white- well once were pure white. They were now covered in several layers of dirt and the occasional blood stain. The floor was pretty much the same as the walls.

Starting the shower, she removed the thin sheet of clothing she was forced to wear. She always thought it was just paper, but she never complained. Left naked, the girl shuddered as she impatiently waited for the water to heat up. Hot water was surely a blessing!

Once it did, she stepped in and smiled. The water was a relief to her bruises. She threw her head back and continued smiling.

"Ruby!"

Her eyes shot open as she jumped. Had she stayed in the shower that long? Long enough for _her _to wake up?

Maybe she was lost in the relief the water gave her bruises. Whatever it was, it made her stay for a long time.

"RUBY!"

She frowned and scanned her surroundings. She quickly shampooed her hair and began to bathe, not after using a bar of soap.

A loud knock on the door made her turn.

"Ruby Rose, you better get your ass over here!"

This made her stop. She bit her lip and turned the shower off. Wrapping a towel on herself and picking up her clothing, she opened the door.

No other than who she thought was her friend stood in front, a smirk on her face. No matter how calm her eyes looked, she was aware they hid the mask of fury she would soon put on.

"Dear..who gave you permission to shower?"

She didn't respond, for she never did. She used to talk back, from what she remembered. She remembered always chatting away with her team, especially her..cousin? Sister? Yes, it must be sister! How could she forget!?

_'My..sister...' _

She was sure her sister would save her from this hell. But she never did. She tried escaping on her own, but all led to failed attempts. She swallowed and looked at the woman.

She cleared her throat, clearly annoyed. "I repeat, who gave you permission?"

"..."

"You really don't want to talk, do you?"

She shuddered, feeling her hands swiftly moving down her skin, most specifically, her bruises.

"Hmm...it looks like they're blending quite nice with the rest." She smiled, a smile that would always send shivers down her spine. "How about we add some more, my little rose?"

She turned, ready to mouth the words 'no' when she felt it. The pain she always felt.

As the pain worsened, Ruby winced. She wouldn't cry. No, she would not give that satisfaction to her abuser. Or her screams. She wouldn't scream.

There was no use in screaming, because no one ever heard them.

* * *

The intoxicating smell filled the bar. The blonde took a deep breath and inhaled the aroma. She released a small sigh before opening the next bottle and drinking its contents in a gulp. It didn't take long before she snatched another bottle and began drinking the bitter liquid. Afterwards, she would be hit with a small headache. She would ignore this and continue drinking, which soon led to her using drugs.

It hurt to know she broke the promise she made to herself, but she couldn't help it.

She was in ruins.

Once Ruby went missing, Yang was the first to leave in search. Weiss and Blake helped, later bringing a search party. They searched everywhere; from the city of Vale to the forest Ruby always went to. She was still not found.

The party lasted for months, until people began to leave. First it was one person. Then four. Soon, half the party was long gone.

Yang never gave up, though. She was always searching and optimistic about it. Whenever they arrived to a new location, she had her hopes high. She always tried to lift up everyone else's spirits up, even if hers were already crushed.

It took her a year to realize Ruby wasn't coming back.

By that time, a few of Beacon's teachers had organized a funeral for the girl. Yang was heavily against it and claimed they would eventually find her. All she begged for was time, time they did not have. Weiss and Blake tried to help beg for more time, but they both knew Ruby would not be found. Once they were told no, the two tried to convince Yang it was for the best. Against Yang's wishes, a proper funeral was held.

Yang didn't attend.

She left Beacon a few days later and was never heard from again. She didn't know what happened to her old team or anything from Beacon. Her heart was too overwhelmed to go back without her sister.

She got a full time job in a small bakery. It wasn't the best, but whatever. She was always seemed to get burned and suffered humiliations from her bosses and their families. Sometimes, she would quit her job because of certain 'problems'. Her latest job sent her to be a security guard for the same stupid club she had destroyed during those glorious years. She hated it, but as long as she got paid, it was good.

As for a shelter...Buying a small house was no problem.

Her uncle had a talk with her about returning to Beacon. Yang said no, determined to stick with a regular life. No adventures or anything unexpected. Just regular.

Yeah, regular.

That wasn't the reason why. She could have helped her sister, but she didn't. It pained her and the guilt was too much to bear with. Just walking down the same halls brought too many memories. Besides, how far would it be if she was living Ruby's dreams?

Yang then tried to find something to replace the empty hole in her heart. Turning to alcohol and drugs wasn't the best idea, but the colors...

They were so beautiful.

But not as beautiful as Ruby's red was.

They were close, though.

Close...

So what was left of Yang Xiao Long?

An alcoholic, drug addict with no one and an always changing yet worthless job.

"What a great life, Yang." She took a sip of her beer and frowned. Her surroundings never seemed to change for she never left the club. She had a roof, sure, but it was always so...

Cold.

Here it was a tad warmer. Surprisingly, a certain pair of twins accepted her. Yang couldn't say they were friends -not yet- but they were somewhat close to being. They usually chatted with her and gave her advice now and then. It was nice not being alone all the time.

Even Junior was glad to have Yang as a guard. He boasted about how he had not two, but three talented and specialized guards now. Yang thought he was just being nice (Mainly because she rarely did her job, mostly spending her time drinking). Besides, what would she defend the place from?

There were no such things as crimes anymore, especially with Roman being in prison. There was news once in a while a few cases, but that was just about it.

"Yang." The blonde placed the bottle on the table and unwillingly turned.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay and watch for a bit while I go and tell Junior something?"

"Sure Melanie." She responded to the twin in white. The girl smiled at her. "Just stand next to my sis. Not like anything will happen." Melanie said.

Yang gave a slight nod as she stood, when she felt a wave of dizziness. "Oh man.." She groaned.

"Oh and Yang." Yang glanced at her as she added;

"And don't you think I'll help you with your hangovers!"

The blonde gave a small chuckle and walked towards the door. Melanie's twin was leaning against the wall and watching the small crowd. They exchanged a small greeting, but nothing else. Miltia was always a bit more shy than she usually was around Yang. She did talk even with her shyness, but when she felt like it. If she didn't find much purpose, she wouldn't do so.

However, she still liked Miltia. She was a great listener, unlike her twin who would rather talk, and offered bits of advice. Melanie was an alright advice giver, although she would rather rush you into saying the main details.

A tiny part of Yang hated to admit that they both offered a small part of comfort to her damned soul.

Biting her lip, Yang glanced around. Nothing seemed unusual. Nothing looked suspicious.

Everything was normal.

But she swore she nearly got a heart attack when she caught a glimpse of her.

She hadn't changed at all. She still wore that beautiful white hair in a side ponytail and has those gorgeous icy blue eyes. Her face remained the same from the last time she had seen her, which was three years ago.

The only difference was her outfit; A long white sleeved coat with a black ruffle skirt and black leather boots.

The girl definitely did not age.

Yang felt a bit embarrassed; she sped up her aging process. The 21 year old already had wrinkles and her skin was not the freshest either..

Lost in thought, Yang didn't notice when the girl walked up to her. "Hello, Yang. I believe it's been a while."

She jumped once she heard her voice. "Oh, well..umm.." She awkwardly laughed.

"Well it's nice to see you two.." the girl muttered under her breath.

Yang rolled her eyes and frowned. "Well if it isn't Weiss Schnee.." She cleared her throat. "State your business."

Weiss folded her arms across her chest and in a mock-hurt tone answered; "What? No 'How's life, Weiss?' Or 'What I miss'? Just straight out 'state your business'?"

"Look, Weiss. I don't have time." Yang responded, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Is getting back to drinking away your problems more important than what I have to say?"

Her face turned pale. How did she know that?! "Well I don't know what you have to say!" The blonde impatiently said. "And it's probably not worth my time. If it's anything with RWBY or fighting or danger, I don't wanna know about it!"

"Dunce." The white haired girl sighed before smacking her forehead. "Yang, let's be very reasonable. There is a reason I came here and sadly it involves reuniting our team."

Yang glared. "Sorry, but I can't do that. Not now." Out of frustration and seeing Melanie coming back, she started towards her seat

"And it includes Ruby."

She stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened. Her mouth dried up while her heart raced. "R-Ruby?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to her old teammate. "I have reasons to believe she's still out there."

* * *

"So my sister might be..." She swallowed. "Alive?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Like you heard it. Roman confessed. Turns out, he was a pawn all along. He didn't tell us who has her, only that the 'trio' needed to get rid of her. Supposedly, they befriended her and captured her. When asked where they hide, he didn't say anything. We asked if he knew whether Ruby was alive or not, he said that most likely she's still alive."

"Anything else?" Yang inquired, piecing everything together. Ruby, being friends with her captors? It didn't seem likely. Her sister was smart. Yang was sure she would have noted something odd about them.

Weiss shook her head. "He...died afterwards. Torture isn't the most reasonable way to get information, but it gives good responses."

"Well.." The blonde sighed and took a gulp of her beer. "That's what some criminal says. Not like he actually knows. He's been in prison this whole time! How would he be aware? Besides, we have no idea who this trio is!"

Weiss grinned, making Yang raise an eyebrow. "He had an apprentice." She slapped a folder with the words 'CLASSIFIED' printed on it.

"And..?"

"If we find her, she'll lead us to the trio! To Ruby!"

"And if she doesn't?"

"We'll make her!"

Yang was still not convinced. The blue eyed girl released a groan.

"Please, Yang?"

"You want us to go look for her?"

"Yeah. We'll bring Blake, too. Besides, it'll be easier knowing this girl's location."

After looking through the papers, Yang thought about her decision. Weiss meanwhile waited patiently.

"So.."

"No."

Her blue eyes widened as her jaw dropped open. "W-What?!"

"I said no." Yang stood and grabbed her bottle. Weiss shot up and glared.

"Why?"

She frowned. "Just think about it. It's been three years. THREE YEARS! Ruby wouldn't be alive. She can't be. N-No. She's not."

"But-"

"I'VE searched! Everywhere! I looked for my little sister. I didn't find her! I-I was suppose to protect h-her...and I failed!" Tears formed in her lilac eyes. "If she's alive a-and I screw things up. She'll DIE!"

Weiss' gaze softened. "We'll find her alive. And no one will screw anything up! She'll come back alive and well!" She said firmly.

"Then what? What do you think they did to her? Hmm?" Yang felt even worse. What if Ruby was abused or tortured? Or what if...

_'No!'_

"She'll be traumatized..." Yang added, fighting back tears. "I'm no good. Just look at me; I'm a drug addict. I have a drinking problem. I couldn't cope properly and I-"

"Yang..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"Yang! Of course you can! She's YOUR sister! She, supposing she's alive, will need YOU! You can get over your problems!" Weiss declared with a small smile. "You both can recover! It'll be a bumpy road, but we'll be together! Just help...please."

She couldn't help it no longer. The tears...they needed to fall. She didn't want them to, but there was no helping it. Once she let one fall, the rest followed. For the first time Yang Xiao Long let free what she should have let go years ago.

_'Ruby and I...We can't soothe each other."_

But she would try.


End file.
